versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe is the protagonist of Tales of Berseria, and a major character in Tales of Zestiria the X. Background Velvet Crowe used to be a happy child that lived with her family, consisting of her elder sister Celica, her younger brother Laphicet, and Celica's husband, Artorius Collbrande. During her childhood, a mysterious event known as the Scarlet Night took place, where a group of demons invaded her village under the light of a crimson moon. During this event, Celica and her unborn son died, serving as sacrifices to the Fifth Empyrean. Although she was devastated, Velvet continued to live normally, taking care of Laphicet and training under Artorius. However, her peace did not last long. When she was 16 years old, another Scarlet Night took place, and this time, Velvet found out that Artorius had sacrificed Laphicet to the Empyreans. Corrupted by her hatred, Velvet transformed into a daemon along with the rest of her village, which she proceeded to devour. When she tried to fight against Artorius, she got defeated easily, and he threw her into a secluded prison island known as Titania. After she was freed by her sister's reincarnation, Velvet dedicated her whole life to getting revenge on the man who took everything away from her. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Defeated Innominat, the strongest of the five Empyreans. Edna, with the power of a single Empyrean, was able to create large black holes.) Speed: Faster Than Light (Capable of dodging the Kaleidos Ray arte, which makes use of accurate light. Comparable to Eizen, who can keep up Edna, who is capable of escaping the pull of her own black holes.) Durability: Large Star Level (Can take hits from Innominat.) Hax: Spiritual Awareness (Capable of percieving Malakhim and Daemons, which are invisible to humans), Ability Copying, Soul Manipulation, Energy Absorption. Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, and when Therionized, immune to Paralysis, Burns, Speed Manipulation, Poison, Fatigue, Stun, Curses, and Petrification. Intelligence: Above Average (Has good knowledge of combat, cooking, and many other tasks. Frequently crafts clever strategies that consider her team's strengths and weaknesses.) Stamina: Above Average (Survived doing nothing but fight against daemons every day of her life for a year while in prison.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Daemon Physiology:' By "virtue" of being a daemon, Velvet possesses superhuman physical traits. She is capable of perceiving invisible spirits such as Malakhim, even after the Empyreans were reawakened. It grants her immunity to cold and enhances her sense of smell, but strips her of her sense of taste, with the exception of blood. **'Therion Physiology:' The specific type of demon that Velvet is is known as Therion. These demons are capable of consuming the souls and bodies of their enemies. When fighting, they can become "Therionized", allowing themselves to adapt to the foes they fight. This allows them to copy the enemy's powers. However, this state drains them of their health, but it can be recovered by consuming the enemy. When Therionized, Velvet automatically heals herself from the following ailments and becomes immune to them: Paralysis, Burn, Slow, Poison, Fatigue, Stun, Curse, Petrify. Can physically interact with souls (Stored the souls of four Legate Exorcists in her body for an extended period of time, physically separated Innominat from Artorius' body just by biting the latter.) **'Claw:' The main change that Velvet's body underwent after becoming a daemon. A massive claw that Velvet can use to maul enemies. It's what Velvet mainly uses when consuming souls and enemies, but it isn't the sole part of her body that she can use for this. Can also be used to absorb magic. She has done this with barriers and magic circles. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Velvet can make use of the four elements (fire, wind, water, earth) during some of her artes in order to strengthen them. Additionally, she is shown to make use of dark energy and gravity manipulation in some artes. *'Resistance to Emotional Manipulation:' During the ceremony of Suppression, which sealed away the free will of everyone in the world, Velvet was completely unaffected. This is likely due to the massive amount of Malevolence that her body emanates. Techniques *'Martial Artes and Hidden Artes:' Velvet's self-taught style involves the use of quick legwork and devastating kicks combined with slashes from her blade. Knows various artes: **'Slicing Foot:' A simple roundhouse kick. **'Tearing Thorn:' A somersault kick. **'Gouging Spin:' An ax kick. **'Swallow Dance:' A double aerial kick. **'Twin Whip:' A forward aerial kick, followed by Velvet immediately teleporting to the enemy's blind side and performing a sweep kick. **'Avalanche Fang:' An ax kick followed by an immediate sweep kick. **'Harsh Rebuttal:' A spinning combination of kicks that damages the enemy multiple times. **'Water Snake's Wake:' Velvet kicks herself off the enemy while propelling herself with water and follows up with another water-imbued kick. **'Moonlight Cyclone:' Velvet imbues herself with wind and performs a quick series of low kicks. **'Soaring Dragon:' Velvet performs two aerial kicks imbued with fire. **'Rising Moon:' A somersault kick with high chances of paralyzing the enemy. **'Rising Falcon:' Velvet spins into the air while covered in wind and dive-kicks the enemy. **'Heaven's Wrath:' A quick combination of various kicks. **'Infernal Torrent:' Imbuing her feet with fire, Velvet sweep kicks twice and then delivers a much more powerful roundhouse kick. Likely to burn the enemy. **'Searing Edge:' Velvet imbues her blade with fire and stabs it into the enemy's body. Likely to burn the enemy. **'Mega Sonic Thrust:' Velvet stabs her blade forward and generates a small tornado by manipulating wind. Likely to inflict "Slow". **'Shell Splitter:' A combination of various horizontal slashes. Likely to inflict poison. **'Shadow Flow: '''Velvet shoots a sphere of gravitational energy at the enemy and then slashes at them horizontally. **'Slag Assault:' Velvet leaps forward and cleaves the ground before her with her blade. **'Grounding Strike:' Velvet quickly slashes away with a spinning motion before shooting a blast of wind. **'Cerberus Wave:' Velvet generates a small tornado imbued with flames. **'Banishing Thunder:' After slashing the foe twice, Velvet shoots out a bolt of lightning. **'Binding Frost:' Velvet imbues her blade with ice and stabs it forward before detonating it in an explosion of ice. **'Scale Crusher: Velvet shoots an orb of ice and detonates it with fire, creating a potent explosion. **'''Defiant Conviction: Velvet turns into a shadow and unleashes a combo upon the enemy. *'Break Souls:' A series of special artes that make use of her Therion powers. They allow her to enter her Therionized state. Depending on the type of enemy, she will gain different bonuses. **'Consuming Claw: '''A horizontal swipe that partially heals Velvet. **'Heaven's Claw:' An uppercut-like swipe that fully heals Velvet. **'Hell's Claw:' Velvet shoves her claw forward and causes a gust of dark energy to harm the enemy. Fully heals Velvet. **'Nightmare Claw:' Velvet unleashes a quick combination of claw swipes. *'Mystic Artes:' The strongest of Velvet's artes. **'Lethal Pain:' Velvet dives at the enemy, launches them into the air, where she strikes them multiple times, and finishes the combination with a claw attack. **'Annihilating Crash:' Velvet impales the enemy and strikes them with the palm of her claw before releasing a potent surge of dark energy. **'Impulse Desire:' Velvet delivers a quick combination of slashes and leaps into the air before diving down with a ball of energy that shatters the ground upon impact. Equipment *'Void Blade:''' Blades are Velvet's main melee weapon. Long swords that Velvet keeps hidden within her gauntlet. The Void Blade is the strongest blade she can use. It grants Velvet's physicality a 15% boost. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually breaks boulders and shatters walls. *Killed Oscar Dragonia after he had armatized with a Malak. *Killed Theresa Linares after she had merged with a Therion. *Easily pierced Innominat's skin. *One-shot a copy of herself. *Easily overpowers large daemons and malakhim. *Capable of greatly harming dragons, which are the second strongest type of creature in the verse, below the Empyreans. *Defeated Phoenix, the strongest of all the Normin. *Easily defeated Artorious even though he was armatized with Innominat. *Overpowered and defeated Innominat. **Innominat should be roughly equal to Maotelus, who turned the entire planet into his vessel. **Innominat managed to turn at least one country into his domain. (Note: A domain is an area of influence where a Malak can fully alter landmasses, the weather, and many other aspects.) **It took the combined might of all four other Empyreans in order to weaken Innominat's domain. ***The four Empyreans are said to be the force of creation behind the world. **Innominat is comparable to Maotelus and Heldalf (the next Lord of Calamity, which also required the power of the four Empyreans to be defeated), whose domain and malevolence created an eclipsed sun and moon within their domain. **Superior to nameless Seraphim that were capable of moving an entire continent. *Fought on par with Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell. **The latter of whom dispelled the Schism, a massive cloud that caused warped weather phenomena in two whole continents. *In the Tales of the Rays crossover game, she can harm people capable of surviving the Black Hole arte. Speed/Reactions *Casually deflected a sword that Oscar had thrown at her. *Can react to fireballs fired by malakhim. *Can move in tandem with various lightning-based Artes. *Capable of blocking the Kaleidos Ray Arte, which is a natural beam of superheated light that reflects itself off of mirrors. Durability/Endurance *Survived an extremely long fall from the top of Titania's watchtower. *Capable of surviving all sorts of artes from daemons and malakhim alike. *Tanked a fireball shot by Laphicet. *Kept on fighting despite having been impaled through the chest. *Can withstand blows from Innominat and Artorius. Skill/Intelligence *Not even minutes after gaining her daemon powers, consumed a whole pack of other daemons. *Survived three years in prison, solely feeding on daemons. *Escaped from Hellawes despite being tailed by exorcists. *Burned down a whole town and kidnapped Theresa's Malak. *Often crafts strategies for upcoming fights. *Defeated Eleanor Hume by herself and got her to swear loyalty to her. *Took over Titania Prison Island. *Possesses great knowledge of all sorts of things related to housework and cooking. *Sealed herself away along with Innominat. Weaknesses *Therionization drains her of her health. *Allergic to cats. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Tales Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Large Star Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Ability Copiers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Bandai Namco Category:Evolution Users